Life is how you make it
by Broken.Iris89
Summary: She's cold, so is he. She hardly shows emotions, so does he. Both has past issues, could they be able to help each other? Or will the self-loathing and inner demons consume them? I suck at summariesl lol . Story contains: Drug abuse/Teen-drinking/Violence/FutureLemons.
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I don't no own the following characters nor anime.**

 **~Prologue~**

* * *

I tapped my fingers impatiently against my knees as I waited to finally arrive in Konoha, Japan.. I looked around the landscape through my passenger window, seeing mostly flatlands with occasional farms and resting areas.I reached over to the volume nob to turn up the music as one of my favorite songs came on and continued to observe the land. _This place does have pretty trees, cherry blossoms. Nice_. I thought to my self as I smirked, at least that's one thing I liked about this place.

I use to live in Konoha with my parents and my older brother Levi, but moved to the Trost district that's close to the border line, because it supposedly had one of the best school across Japan, whoever made that up was clearly a dumbass. Now here I am, sitting in a vehicle, craving a fucking cigerate, with an emotionless guy I call my brother who can literally pass as a brick wall, moving back to the one place I knew that would not give me the best memories.

"Explain to me again why were coming back here?" My voice drawled out as I glanced at Levi.

"Is it because you wanted to get away from your girlfriend who was clearly not all there? You know like, _special_ not there?" I added, I felt my lips tug into a small smirk.

"You know why, don't make me explain it. And she was not my girlfriend, just a friend." He finally replied with a sigh.

"Yeah I wouldn't blame you for getting out of there while you had the chance, the chick was a fucking nut job." I say with a low chuckle. A long displeasing sigh released from his lips as he ran his fingers through his short jet black hair before glancing at me with look that meant _'shut up, Mikasa or I'll throw you out of this car right now and leave you in the ditch'._ Yeah.. He doesn't wanna talk.

"Okay, okay I get it. I'll shut up now, don't get your panties in a bundle." I say with a surrendering face.

" _Mikasa_!" Levi hissed at me, "shut up, it's bad enough I'm already putting effort into this moving trip."

"Hey, they didn't say you had to leave too. I coulda' just lived in the streets yenno', since I'm such a fuck up already."

"No you're not, you're still a smart girl. Im surprised you managed to keep your grades up considering how many days you skipped, now Im going to say this one more time. No more fucking around this time, take this shit seriously so you can graduate. I know you're smart an all but it's gonna have to take more then that here. Act like a normal kid. No fighting."Levi finally breathed out as if he'd been holding his breath.

I looked at him for the longest time trying to figure out if he's bluffing or not but gave up.

"Yenno'.. That's probably the most you've ever said to me in the past month." I say while smirking, I can see him see him glare at me but slowly went away as his lips formed a small smirk.

"Is that all you got from that?" He asked me,just my by looking at me he knew, he knew it was futile to request something like that of me. I laugh, " maybe" I say as I turn back up the music, cutting him off of saying anything else. He just shook his head before smirking, muttering 'smartass', _Fucking kid._

Another hour or two finally went by and now we are just pulling up into the driveway of our old house. "Couldn't we just get a new house?" I say with a sigh as Levi handed me my suitcases.

"If it was only that easy. Now hurry up an unpack an we can go get take out." He says while carrying in boxes of his stuff and going upstairs to his old room, an quickly running down to retrieve the rest of his stuff

"Fine." I say as I carried my things into my old bedroom which hasn't seemed to have changed much at all besides the dust bunnies that would peak out from under the old bed frame in the corner of the room.

I set my things down in the floor as I looked at the dark green walls that had little designs and and paintings along the sides, being little stars or flowers sprouting out. I hear quick foot steps running up the stairs As I turned to see my brothers head peak through the open door.

"You ready? Let's go eat." I slowly nod before I make my way out of the room behind Levi, noticing hes not as short as he use to be. He now stands at 6"1 while I'm at 5"7, I think back at the memories I've had in this house remembering Levi as he use to be quite the pipsqueak, of course I'd never say that out loud though, things would get pretty hefty.

Levi and I both decided to go get some Bosten pizza take out instead, little shocked that they even have that here. I counted up some left over cash I had, remembering it was my turn to pay for food as I quickly ran into the building, noticing a long line has already been formed. I stood as the sixth person in line, knees shaking as I noticed how many people have already walked in since I've arrived.

I put on my earphones and listened to music as I waited for the line to get smaller so I can hurry up and order my pizza, but as my patience was thinning by the minute, finally I got to the front of the line and order a large pepperoni pizza with garlic bread. As soon as I finished ordering I step to the side is when I felt a hard impact collide into my lower back, knocking me, not all that gently, onto the ground.

 _Son of a bitch, I outta' give this fucker a good smackin'_ I had thought so harshly as I got up, headphones long gone, and spun around to see who this bitch was only to be head butted pretty hard and got knocked on my ass again. _Fuck_.

"Oh shit! Fuck man I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there, here c'mon you alright?" A boy with shaggy brown hair had said as he extended his hand out for me with face that held worry which didn't exactly look genuine.

"Yeah whatever I'm fine." I say as I slapped his hand away and got up, dusting off any dirt fragments that might have latched to my clothing, before gently rubbing my forehead. Behind the guy who knocked me down, was another guy who was seemingly laughing his ass off. _You won't be laughing once I strangle the life out of you!_

 _Yeah I think my brothers right, anger management might be a good idea.._

I quickly regained my composure and turned around to give the shaggy brown haired boy an apology for my rudeness, until.. "Hey, I really am sorry. Uh.. Anywho, are you from around here 'cause I don't remember ever seeing you. And girl, trust me when I say this, I would remember seeing someone as fine and sexy as you. What's your name?" He said while winking at me and giving me a cocky smirk. I scoff before giving a bitter grin, feeling my blood boil. _Never mind that shit, anger management can suck my ass. The guys got some guts though I'll give him that, but guts ain't gonna get him outta' this._

I looked at the other two guys who were there and I noticed The boy who had been laughing had blond spiky hair that shot out in all different directions,I took in his facial features which consisted bright blue eyes and fairly tanned skin. Beside him was a much taller man with jet black hair that stuck out in the back like a ducks ass, with onyx eyes which didn't look impressed in the slightest bit. Judging by his looks, he was rather lean and masculine but not to bulky but also pretty hot, I felt his eyes on me but refused to meet them.

"If that's your way of trying to hit on me," I let out a bitter chuckle. "It's sure as hell not working, sorry bud, try asking some other hoe who would care what you think. Also Working on your social skills would also be a big step." I smirk in victory before turning around to resume my position standing in line. I hear the same boy laughing as I can feel the guy who tried to hit on me glaring daggers at the back of my head.

"Damn girl, you're a bitch." He said with a face which let off some anger, _twitch twitch._

"How original. If you're gonna insult someone, at least do it right." I say with a bitter chuckle while facing him with a sharp glare. The blond boy was now holding his stomach laughing at his friend hysterically.

"Shit, who broke your heart. You need to loosen up, don't act like a _cunt."_ Patience. gone. Die. Bitch. I glared harder as I drew my fist back and before he can react, his body connected with the brick wall not before a sickening crunch was heard from the bones that held his nose together.

"Word of advice," I say with a fake smile, kneeling down beside him, "if you ever wanna get laid, I suggest _you_ don't act like a _cunt_. Next time, you probably wouldn't be punched," I say to him as I get up muttering ' _dick_ ' loud enough for all three stunned men to hear. I walk casually away like nothing ever happened, grabbed my pizza and garlic bread, which was ready 5minutes ago and exitied the restaurant, not even glancing an eye towards the three men. I felt the gaze of onyx eyes drill into the back of my head, but paid no heed as I left.

"About time, Christ." I heard my brother curse as I got into the passenger side of the black Toyota sports car. "Sorry some obnoxious dude with zero intelligence was being a nuisance." I stated calmly without batting an eye.

All Levi could was smirk at his little sister before replying, "try make friends this year. Just not the 'obnoxious' dudes, I don't wanna move again." He empathize while pulling out the parking lot.

"No promises, I think I'm just gonna be a the lone wolf, heh." I said with a small chuckle.

"Oh kami, have mercy on my sisters soul." I heard Levi say as he laughed, I glared.

"Oh fuck off. Hahaha." I laugh along with him, as we pulled up at our houses driveway.

 _Tomorrow's gonna be one hell of day.. Tch' how troublesome._

 **The next chapter I will try to make much longer :) tell me what you think by making a review this my first story so bear with me ahaha. I might have to do more editing to this cause my computer kept fucking it up but oh well hope you still enjoy nonetheless**

 **also if you have any suggestions of what I should include in this, feel free to review it!**

 **Enjoy :)**


	2. First day

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto or Attack on titan nor do I own it's characters, this story is strictly from my imagination.**

 **~First day~**

 _It's been a long day without you my friend,_

 _And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again_

* * *

"Look, _Mama! I did it!" A y_ _oung 10 year old girl exclaimed as she showed off her work of sewing to her mother. Who only smiled in return while admiring her young splitting image of herself, art work._

"That's _beautiful, honey! Look at you, keep going on like this an I'm sure you can surpass your own mother with this!" The older women replied with a small giggle. "Honey, come look at this!" Said Sarah Ackerman as she beckoned her husband over._

 _"That is certainly wonderful, Mikasa!" Her father said with a wide smile. The black haired girl could only smile as she received the compliments._

 _A knock was soon to be heard at the front door of their house. "Oh, that must be Grisha now, he offered a free check up for us this evening." And then another knock was heard, " yes, yes I'm coming" father replied with a low chuckle while opening the do_ _or._

 _"Hi, Mr Yeager come-" the young girls eyes only widen in shock and feared as she seen her father fallen limp as he was struck. The older women only grabbed a pair of scissors before charging towards the intruder with an angry scream._

 _"Mikasa! Run, get out of here while you can!" Her mother yelled towards her daughter only to have her head hacked into by a axe, causing her to fall over with a loud scream before death claimed her._

 _The young girl only watched in horror as her family had been butchered before her eyes._

 _' **Mikasa** '_

 _She stood in shock as the three men advanced towards her with wide smirks spread across their faces._

 _ **'Mikasa, Wake up!'**_

 _"Time to wake up little girl" said one of the intruders._

My eyes shot open while panting heavily before turning to the slight nudging I felt on my arm and to the calls of my name. My eyes met the same black eyes of my brother, "nightmare again?" His voice drawled out as the question was directed to me.

I sat up and placed a hand on my sweaty forehead, "yeah.. what time is it?" I asked and faced my brother.

"7, hurry and get up, we gotta be at school soon." With that he turned on his heel and made his way towards the bedroom door, only to stop and look over his shoulder to peer at me.

"Breakfast is on the table, wash up, ok? Don't forget to take your medication, try not to let that dream of yours disturb you too much." With that he took his leave and left me to my thoughts.

I got up hastily as I stumbled on my legs a bit, knocking out the sleep from them. I strided across the room to my bathroom, I pressed my hands in each side of the sink, looking into the mirror to take in my appearance.

My long disheveled black hair hung to the middle of my back, my straight and pearly white teeth peek out through my parted lips, opening my mouth to see my tongue ring still sitting there perfectly, a round bluish- purplish ring going around and inside my nose. Light purple bags made it self known under my eyes, indicating that my sleep wasn't the best last night.

I brushed my long naturally straight hair, my bangs coming out just over my right eye. Then started to brush my teeth, after washing up and took my medicine. I strided my way back in my room to change out of my pajamas, then sliding on tight fitted black skinny jeans, a black tank top with a red and black plaid jacket over it and zipping it up. I quickly tied on my converses before grabbing my phone and headphones and ran down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen, I saw Levi standing there holding a picture frame with the look of anger in his eyes. I knew what photo that was but decided not to think of it so I made a turn to go around the kitchen counter grabbing myself a plate before piling scrambled eggs on it along with two pieces of bacon. I grabbed ketchup from out of the fridge and started to apply it to my eggs and bacon.

Levi seemed to have come out whatever trance he was in and focussed on the food infront of him and grabbing it and going to sit with Mikasa.

"Are you excited for grade twelve?" I ask, breaking the silence. He glanced at me for a second then returned to his food. "Hn. Not really."

"How come?" I replied before stuffing a piece of ketchup covered bacon into my mouth.

"Because I have feeling I'm gonna have to look after your dumbass." He said with a small smirk and a hint of sarcasm.

I chuckle lightly, "don't worry about it, I'm gonna get through this year." I say before scarfing down my breakfast after realizing the time.

After Levi and I finished, we washed the used dishes quickly and then grabbed our bags that we had gotten ready the night before and made our way out the door.

The car was filled with comfortable silence as we made our way to one of the most prestigious high schools across Japan. It wasn't easy trying to get into this school but since the principle was a family friend, he reluctantly pulled a few strings.

As we finally pulled into the parking lot of the school, which was very packed, we set out to find the secretary office. On our way, we got a lot of questionable glances, a few girls had hearts in their eyes as they fell upon my brothers appearance which was the average teenage boy look, but then glared when they saw me. _Typical bitches_. We kept our face expressions as impassive and stoic as they always were. Even with the face my brother made, I can tell he was disgusted with the girls.

* * *

When we finally reached the secretary's office, we filled out our consent forms and received our schedules. "Okay, we have received the transcripts and academic marks from your previous school in the Trost district and had set up schedules." She stopped speaking for a moment as she went over the information.

"Mikasa, you will have an advance math class with the grade elevens at sixth period. I just added it to your schedule as we received your work ethics recently. So you will not have music until your last period." She finally let out as she handed us our package. "Welcome to Konoha High! I hope you enjoy this school!" She said happily. We both nodded and took our leave and searched for our lockers.

"See you later Mika', meet me in the parking lot after school. Don't get into trouble." I heard Levi say as he rounded a corner in search of his locker.

I nodded to him as I went to do the same. The halls were so hectic as I saw young teenagers gossiping about the hot guys they've seen or about the hot guys they had slept with. And then there were guys talking about the same except included heavy partying.

My locker finally came into sight, as I was putting the locker combination in I heard a loud bubbly voice invade my hearing, I sensed that her voice had a hint of forced kindness.

"Hey there! Are you new?" Said a girl with long vibrant red hair which was oddly cut, her clothes seemed to skanky for my liking. But I try not to be so judgmental on my first day.

I turned my head to her and replied with a 'yes' and then she smiled, it didn't look to genuine either. "I'm Karin Fukuyama, I'm part of the student council and it is my duty to make you feel right at home." I just stared at her, _how can someone who seems so fake try to act kind to others. Like what the hell, I can already tell you don't like me._

"Uh hi." I say lamely as I turned my attention back to my locker but this chick is so persistent, she wouldn't allow me to do so.

"What is your schedule? I hope we have home room together!" She says but I can also tell those words are forced, damn don't torture yourself.

"Homeroom." I reply.

"Great! So do I, let's go! But also I should give you some advice." After those words were said her face dropped, showing her true colours now huh?

"Stay away from my Sasuke-kun, I know he's gorgeous but he's off limits." _Whoa girl, that escalated. 'Kun'? What the fuck?_

"I don't even know who hell that is, so excuse me if you're done your little rant of the day. Bye." I say bluntly as I shut my locker door and turned on my heel and strided my way to home room, I heard the girl behind me fume as she started to walk in the other direction.

* * *

When I arrived in homeroom, the class was already packed and teacher was yet to arrive. I saw the only empty seat in the class, which was also occupied with a boy with brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. He had his arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed.

I made my way up to the seat as I heard whispers about me along the way.

 _'Who is she? Why she going to sit with him?!'_

 _'She looks like a major bitch.'_

 _'Ugh, I can already tell no one will like her!'_ I heard all the nasty comments as I finally sat in the empty seat, paying no heed to the judgmental bitches.

"Shikamaru Nara" I heard the boy beside me, who I though was asleep, had said. I nodded in acknowledgement, "Mikasa Ackerman." I say without sparing him a glance, but when I did he nodded, his eyes still closed.

I continued to sit there, observing my surroundings and the teenagers around me. The teacher still hasn't showed up even after the bell that indicated that classes has started. But not this one. I still picked up a few snotty comments from a few of the girls that will not give it a rest that I was sitting beside Shikamaru. I can only guess he was popular and had his way with the girls. I decided to observe the boy next to me, noticing he had a scent of weed that drafted around him, faint, but noticeable.

His clothes consisted of a dark green zip up hoodie, black loose shinny jeans, and gray Vans as his footwear. I also noticed he wore small silver earring studs. When his eyes slowly started to open, I turned my attention to the board, not wanting to be caught staring.

Soon the door flew open, revealing a man who looked strikingly familiar, he had silver hair and a mask covering half his face. He had one hand shoved in his pockets as the other held a some orange book. Icha Icha Paradise.

"Okay class, I have a few announcements to make we, have a new student joining us today, please stand and introduce yourself." Said the teacher as he looked directly at me, I stood up and looked around the class room.

Hi, names Mikasa Ackerman, I just moved here recently from the Trost district but I'm originally from Konoha." I say as I sat back down, the teacher looked at me impressively, whom Ive learned that his name was Kakashi, before continuing with the announcements. "Alright that's it for today feel free to do what you want, meet some of your new classmates, just don't disturb me." Said the teacher as he sat down at his desk and begin to read the little orange book he had.

I continued to sit there and observe my surroundings and the people around me that's when I noticed a small group was formed around boy with jet black hair who seemed very familiar, he turned an averted his eyes toward me and gazed into mine and that's when I remembered he was boy who was there when I punched the kid last night. He broke off the somewhat staring contest and turned his attention to his phone.

I decided to do the same, as I pulled out my phone and headphones, that's when I heard my name being called, I turned my head to see Shikamaru looking at me. "So are you the girl who punched Kiba last night?" He asked my eyes widen for a bit until I regained my composure.

"you know him?" I ask as he starts to smirk before replying.

"so it is true." He said with his eyes still closed and arms crossed behind his head.

i smirked a little before speaking, I moved my gaze towards the front of the class. "He called me a cunt, so of course shits gonna happen." I say with a low chuckle. "How do you know?" I asked once more, "I heard him talking about it this morning, saying some hot girl with long black hair punched him because he said she _stank_ and he pulled out. She got mad an flipped shit." He said in a low voice, I felt my blood boil to the extreme, I wanted to _murder_ this Kiba kid.

I gritted my teeth before speaking, "what a dick! The only stink thing would be the _stench_ of his blood dripping from his face!" I hissed through my closed teeth.

he chuckled again, "settle down there, little lady. You don't wanna get into any fights with him, he was into martial arts for a while back then." I clicked my teeth and rolled my eyes, "then fighting him would be fun." I say right before the bell rang.

"What class do you have?" He ask, changing the subject.

"English." I say after a while of thinking. "Cool, so do I. Let's go." He says walking towards the exit of the class room with me close on his tail, not wanting to lose him through the packed hall ways, on our way to our next class.

* * *

Lunch finally came around, and Shikamaru somehow convinced me of going to sit with him and meet his friends. But told me Kiba will be there and that he'd keep a close eye on me. I'm starting to this I'll actually this guy, he seems like a chill dude to be with and sit around smoking weed. _Damn that sounds great right about now._

We made it to his table, it consisted of eight people already. That same boy with the black hair was sitting here next to _another_ very familiar blonde. It was that same kid laughing the other day, boy did his eyes widen when he saw me. _Hilarious._

"Guys, this is Mikasa." The boy beside me addressed me as.

That's when I met everyone, and I realized I had a lot of things in common with the girls. Like Sakura, she's Sasukes little sister, the same guy who has the same home room class as me. Sakura and I had the same music taste and same clothing style, Tenten and I both really enjoy playing sports such as, hockey. I later learned that the guys also play Hockey and they have a team of it, Konoha Knights. Honestly, I thought they'd go with Konoha Shinobi and all but nope.

Ino and Hinata are on the cheer leading team, Ino Is also the captain of it, I also feel like we would be great friends, despite our lack of common interests and personality but all was really lame, but oh well.

i just feel like this year is gone be different, and I hope for best of it.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending is really lame, but I felt like writing this chapter took to long, so I kinda rushed the end and I kinda needed this done before the weekend. Because I won't be able to update until some time next week or the week after.**

 **but I hope the story was good nonetheless. If any of you have any suggestions if what I could include in this, feel free to express it.**

 **Enjoy the rest of your week! Bai(:**


End file.
